DC New 52: Dragonborn
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The Dragonborn in the New 52 universe of DC
1. Chapter 1

DC New 52: Dragonborn

Summary: the Dragonborn in DC's New 52 universe.

Now we begin;

In the snowy tundra, the sound of thundering hooves sounded out in the vast foggy expanse and riding out of the mist was an immense horse and atop the saddle was an immense armour clad man.

The armour was dark metal and had its fair share of spikes on it and glowing red filigree were on parts, giving off a subtle glow, barely noticeable but still there. The helmet had a few horns made of dark metal atop and from out the eyeholes were a pair of golden yellow eyes like that of a wolf's.

The rider's origin was a sad tale; he had grown up an orphan and had been found by slavers and forced to fight for the entertainment of others, against both men and beasts. The gladiator had killed every opponent the slavers pitted him against until one day, he had managed to escape and repaid the hospitality of the leader of the slavers by cutting his throat.

The former gladiator-slave then headed for his homeland, Skyrim, and just as he was crossing over the border, he had been captured by the Imperial Legion because at that time, there was a rebellion in Skyrim led by the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak who had felt that the Empire of Cyrodil was no longer worthy of Skyrim's allegiance and had lead an uprising.

While Ulfric's cause was not unfounded, he had caused many needless deaths of innocent lives of both his men and Imperial Legionnaires.

As the gladiator-slave, Ulfric and his men had been taken to the town of Helgen to be executed, it was almost fate that just as the gladiator was to be executed by the headsman, a dragon, in which a dragon had never been seen for many millennia, had chosen to attack Helgen.

The dragon had provided the gladiator a chance to escape with a legionnaire soldier and escaped the destruction of the town.

It was after reaching the town of Whiterun and after slaying a dragon that had made the mistake of attacking, that the gladiator learned that he was the destined Dragonborn of legend.

The gladiator had met many people during his journey in defeating Alduin, everyone from Delphine and Esbern of the Blades to the great dragons Paarthurnax and Odahviing, the latter of which swore his allegiance to the warrior.

Soon after defeating Alduin in the Nord afterlife of Sovngarde, whilst travelling outside of Whiterun, a giant had attacked a farm and the Dragonborn stepped in to slay the rampaging giant; it was after hamstringing the giant with his sword Dawnbreaker given to him by Meridia, that he had been approached by members of the Companions who had been contracted to take care of the giant.

The Companions had been impressed by how the warrior fought in battle and having the famed Dragonborn join their ranks added to the appeal and brought in more employers and bigger higher paying contracts.

It was soon after that the Dragonborn learned that some of the prestigious warriors of the Companions were werewolves.

He surprisingly accepted the gift of the beast blood offered to him and the power that came with it was nothing like he had ever felt. But there were downsides; people were instinctually afraid of him, and no horse would accept him as a rider.

Shor's housecarl Tsun had seen the Dragonborn's predicament and granted him the use of the Steed of Shor, Thunder. The horse was large, even by the standards of Skyrim and had the strength and endurance of a god and could travel miles at a time and was the only horse that would allow the werewolf Dragonborn to ride him.

Then came the opportunity to cleanse himself of the beast blood and along with his shield-brothers Vilkas and Farkas, the warrior tossed the head of a Glenmoril witch into the Flame of the Harbinger in Ysgramor's Tomb.

The twins writhed and convulsed as they were cleansed of the beast blood whereas the warrior felt… clean as though he had washed himself clean. But a thunderous voice then spoke in his mind: Hircine, the creator and patron deity of werewolves, man-beasts and hunters.

Hircine had spoken to the warrior saying that while he had been cleansed of the curse, he had not removed the Wolf. This had confused the warrior; weren't the curse and the Wolf the same thing?

Hircine had explained that the Glenmoril witches who had given the Companions the beast blood in the first place hadn't truly acted under his authority.

The god-like deity then charged the warrior with hunting down a man by the name of Sindig who had stolen from him his own ring.

And so the warrior hunted down Sindig and killed him. Hircine rewarded the warrior with a set of gauntlets by turning the ring into said gauntlets and gave him the title of champion of the hunt. The title of champion was similar to that of Hircine's brother/rival Molag Bal's own pure blooded vampires.

The warrior then asked Hircine what his duties were as champion of the hunt and the demonic deity had said that his duties were to simply hunt, be it man, beast or the dragons that terrorised the lands.

Then the warrior felt that he had nothing to do, so he decided to assist in the war effort that was raging in Skyrim, but which side should he choose? The Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks?

Seeing how Ulfric had caused needless deaths of many native Nords and other races by starting a pointless war, the Dragonborn chose the side of the Legion. An A'lkir warrior who was an instructor for the recruits took the warrior aside and began teaching him various techniques in how to wield a weapon, swords in particular; when the warrior asked the instructor why he was teaching him all these techniques and specialised training, the instructor replied that he saw greatness in the warrior that would rival many legendary warriors of old.

After cutting Ulfric's head from his shoulders and restoring order to Skyrim, the Dragonborn found nothing to do for himself again.

He then heard of an order of warriors calling themselves the Dawnguard, an order of warriors dedicated to hunting down vampires as there had been brazen attacks from vampires in the streets of the major cities of Skyrim.

Seeing an opportunity to do some good again, the warrior then joined up with the Dawnguard; while the gruff leader of the Dawnguard, Isran, was reluctant to let a werewolf join his ranks, he allowed the Dragonborn to join his ranks with a clear warning that if he turned on any of them, they wouldn't hesitate to put him down.

After many missions with the Dawnguard and meeting Serana, a pure blooded vampire with a conscience, they had eradicated the threat of Lord Harkon and his vampires.

Though there were still some vampires who had escaped the destruction of Lord Harkon's coven which lead the warrior up to this point.

Thunder slowly trotted to a stop behind some trees where Isran, Serana and members of the Dawnguard were waiting. Beyond the copse of trees was a fortress that had the last coven of vampires in Skyrim.

"Dragonborn! Good to see you made it" Isran said in his gruff voice as the warrior dismounted Thunder.

"Came here as quick as I could, what's the situation?" he asked.

"The vampires are in there, most of them are the pure blooded types, along with the lesser vermin and they have plenty of thralls under their command" Isran replied.

"Any of the thralls watching the walls?" the werewolf Dragonborn asked as he brought out his dragon bone bow and selected and ebony arrow from the quiver over his back.

"Some of them are" Serana replied "But there's only a few watching the walls. Guess they didn't expect us" she said as she prepared an Ice Spear spell in her left hand and lightning bolt in her right hand.

"One way to find out" the Dragonborn said and he stepped with an ebony arrow notched to his bow and aimed carefully at a thrall patrolling the wall of the fortress.

TWANG!

The ebony arrow streaked through the air and pierced the iron helmet of the thrall before going through flesh, bone and brain material. The thrall who probably was once an innocent sellsword crumpled to the ground lifeless, now free from servitude to his bloodthirsty masters.

"Move in!" Isran ordered to the Dawnguard soldiers and the Dawnguard charged in with their weapons, be it a crossbow or edged/blunt weapon, and with their combined force they broke down the wooden gates and into the courtyard of the fort.

The Dragonborn and his ally Serana then ran after the Dawnguard members and Isran and they began to slaughter any of the thralls that stood in their way.

The warrior drew a pair of Daedric swords that he had forged and enchanted himself from his back, he could've used Dawnbreaker and his Daedric shield, but he decided to reserve them for the vampires that were no doubt hiding somewhere.

The warrior spun the midnight black blades until they were almost blurs of dark metal; thralls fell before him like wheat to the blade of a sickle, blood spurting and spilling onto the frosty soil; the stench of the blood was intoxicating to the Dragonborn as it was to Serana and any other vampires nearby.

Soon low level vampires poured out from the fort and charged in with weapons raised high and their fangs extended ravenous for the blood of the living.

The warrior then charged forward with his blades spinning and the dark serrated edges of his blades sank into undead flesh and soon the gleeful sadistic chuckles of the fledgling and blooded vampires turned into howling screams of death and despair as their lives were snuffed out from their unliving bodies.

"Dragonborn!" Isran shouted and the dark helmet turned to see Isran slamming his warhammer into the skull of a blooded vampire "The Lords are on the other side of the fortress! They appear to be doing some kind of spell, stop them at all costs!" he bellowed.

The warrior nodded before giving the summoning whistle to Thunder who was outside the fort; the divine steed heard his master's whistle and began to gallop towards the fort. The broken doors of the fort were then reduced to kindling as the immense divine horse shattered them with a powerful blow of his hooves and trotted up beside the Dragonborn who swung himself into the saddle and spurred Thunder into a gallop.

Soon reaching the other side of the fort, the Dragonborn found some of the Vampire Lords and their cohorts working on some kind of arcane ritual.

The lead Vampire Lord in his twisted demonic form wearing a golden crown upon his monstrous head saw the Dragonborn atop the Steed of Shor and shouted

"Quickly! Through the gate!" he hissed and with a thunderous crack of lightning, a portal similar to those created using the art of conjuration appeared and the vampires began to feel through it.

"You're too late, filthy dog! You'll never find us!" the Vampire King cackled as he fled through the portal with his brethren.

"Like Oblivion I won't!" the Dragonborn replied and he urged Thunder into a gallop just as the portal closed.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well there it is everyone, the first chapter of DC New 52: Dragonborn, I did have the idea of a Dragonborn being found in the new 52 universe, but I decided against it and went with the idea of the Dragonborn entering the New 52 like Ranschaj's Skyrim/JLU story, Ranschaj, if you're reading, please forgive me for using your story idea as a concept for this story! PLEASE DON"T SUE!

Anyway, I apologise if this chapter is so short and that is because I haven't gotten a hold of Justice League New 52 volume 1: Origins, I've placed an order at my town's bookstore and hopefully it will be coming in soon so I can get to writing the next chapter.

And I know some of you will be asking 'Will you be pairing the Dragonborn with Wonder Woman?' short answer: no, and I'm not entirely sure that I should follow the canon events of Justice League Volume 2: The Villain's Journey and pair Wonder Woman with Superman, I mean I get why the writers at DC paired Wonder Woman with Superman because they both felt alone in the universe but for me, Superman's girl will always be Lois Lane, even if she is a bitch towards Clark Kent and a desperate fangirl of Superman's in the New 52 'verse. I guess I've gotten so used to see the BMWW pairing in the DCAU (DC Animated Universe: Batman TAS, Superman TAS, Batman Beyond and Justice League/JLU in case you didn't grow up watching those shows every Saturday morning).

I've seen Justice League: War but I want to stick with the comic canon and keep Aquaman in the Justice League, though I wouldn't be against Billy Batson/Shazam (Captain Marvel) joining the Justice League during Darkseid's invasion.

But back on topic, I plan on introducing a couple of potential paramours for the Dragonborn, as you can guess some of them will be real life supermodels such as Candice Swanepoel, Elsa Hosk and Lindsay Ellingson etc. Others will be super-heroines/villainesses such as Zatanna, Power Girl, Poison Ivy (who is part of the Birds of Prey in the New 52 in case you didn't know), White Rabbit etc.

Then comes the interesting subject of the Dragonborn DLC of Skyrim and questions like 'will the Dragonborn have the Dragon Aspect shout?' yes I will be giving the Dragonborn the dragon aspect shout along with the bend will shout and cyclone and I will be bringing in Miraak and Hermaeus Mora into the story along with some of the other Daedra Lords but I'd probably do them separate from the Justice League story arcs or tie them in with the Justice League Dark story arcs.

Vampires will be a part of the story and the Dragonborn hunting them down across the globe and you can certainly bet on Odahviing getting in on the action and I've got an idea showing how the Dragonborn meets Superman during the invasion and here's a little sneak peek…

…

"So, what can you do?" the arrogant blue clad red cape wearing man said to the Dragonborn who didn't reply, merely drew his twin Daedric swords.

"Swords? You're funny" the blue clad man said derisively.

The Dragonborn charged at Superman while he just stood there almost mocking him and stabbed the black serrated tip of the blade into Superman's shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Superman screamed in pain as the enchanted Daedric blade sank into his shoulder and then withdrew, red blood on the blade and leaving an open gash in the Man of Steel's shoulder.

"So… you do bleed. That's very interesting" the Dragonborn said as he stepped back and saw the blood spurting from the wound on Superman's shoulder.

…

And there's your sneak peek into a potential confrontation between the Last Son of Krypton and the Last Dragonborn of Skyrim.

Speaking of weapons, I won't be giving the Dragonborn guns of any kind; only in a desperate situation would I give the Dragonborn a gun.

Other weapons such as swords, I do have an idea involving the Dragonborn using Shining Knight's sword. For those of you who don't know who Shining Knight is, here's a little history lesson.

Sir Justin was a knight of King Arthur's court in Camelot and while riding out to slay the ogre Blundabore, his lance had scraped a tree and in doing so, Sir Justin had freed Merlin who had been imprisoned inside the tree. To reward Sir Justin for this kind act, Merlin enchanted Justin's armour to be indestructible, his sword to be able to cut through practically anything and gave his horse wings to fly with; armed with these new weapons, Sir Justin fought Blundabore and defeated the ogre but the battle had caused the snowy mountain to crumble down onto Sir Justin and his horse and left them in stasis for centuries until one day an archaeologist dug them out and Sir Justin awoke to a new world. Seeing the troubles of England during World War 2, Sir Justin took the moniker Shining Knight to fight the Nazis and joined the first superhero team, the All Star Squadron and later the Seven Soldiers of Victory.

I'm thinking in the new 52 that Shining Knight has passed on but left some of his equipment behind, namely his enchanted sword and the Dragonborn along with Zatanna recovers it and the Dragonborn decides to honour a fellow warrior by using Shining Knight's sword once more. I'm thinking that the New 52 version of Shining Knight's sword will look like Stan Marsh's sword from South Park the Stick of Truth game but that's just an idea I have in mind.

Anyways, I'm sure you all don't want me prattling on and on about what ideas I have for this story and once I get a hold of Justice League volume one, I'll be able to get the second chapter done.

Cheers,  
Angry lil' elf.


	2. Chapter 2

DC New 52: Dragonborn chapter 2

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to this new chapter of DC New 52: Dragonborn and in this chapter we see vampires show up on Themyscira and the Dragonborn meets Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor, and Odahviing may show up in this chapter or maybe not.

Spartan-626 has voiced his disappointment over Wonder Woman not being added to the pairing, I just think that there are too many crossover stories that go with the Wonder Woman pairing route, while they can be written well, I just think there are too many of them and I have my reasons for not adding the Amazon to the pairing.

Speaking of the pairing, I've gotten to thinking that maybe Felicity Smoak from Arrow should be added to the pairing as I've kinda gotten a crush on her seeing her in Arrow and while some of you will want Felicity to paired with Green Arrow in this story, I've already planned on her being the Dragonborn's partner in brains during his mission of eradicating vampires.

And I've gotten a few good ideas for some villains that the Dragonborn could face, they're based on real life celebrities and they are:

Justyn Beeber AKA Big Time: Justyn was a kid who had it all; looks, money, fame, a pop music career and girls waiting on his beck and call, that all changed when he was caught using illegal performance enhancing drugs on himself and was charged with usage of illegal performance enhancing drugs. Justyn couldn't handle his fall from grace and turned psychotic, then escaped and soon after fell into a life of crime as an enforcer for hire. Justyn soon got a hold of illegal neo-steroid Blockbuster and called himself Big Time upon ingesting the formula and has continued to commit murders and crimes for cartels.

Mylee Cyrush AKA Rush: Mylee was once a squeaky clean pop star actress who got caught up in the Hollywood lifestyle and was wanted under multiple counts of hit & run and DUI (driving under influence). After her music/acting career died and her boyfriend left her, Mylee went on a downward spiral and started committing crimes for the rush it gave her and soon gotten a hold of an unknown illegal substance that endowed her with super-speed hence her moniker Rush.

The next two villains are popular horror movie icons Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger, some of you will argue that Jason and Freddy aren't DC properties but there was a Freddy vs Jason vs Ash comic book series that was published by Wildstorm, Dynamite entertainment and DC comics. It was a crossover comic that took place five years after the first Freddy vs. Jason movie and ten years after Army of Darkness and I thought to myself 'why not use Freddy and Jason for this story as a potential story arc for the Justice League or the JL Dark where the Dragonborn and Zatanna face Freddy and Jason who are on killing sprees and he and Zatanna have to stop them?' Ash may or may not be entering that chapter when we get to it sometime later in this story.

But I'm sure you all don't want me prattling on, so let's get this show underway…

Now we begin;

As the Dragonborn and his steed Thunder rode through the very fabric of Oblivion, he could feel the Daedra Lords make grabs for his soul, he grunted in pain as they tried to rip his soul from his body it was only until he and Thunder reached Hircine's plane of Oblivion did he no longer feel the other Daedra Lords try and grab his soul.

"**CHAMPION! I CANNOT KEEP THE OTHERS AWAY FOR LONG, BUT I CAN SAVE YOUR SOUL"** Hircine spoke quickly.

"What do I need to do?" his champion asked before growling in pain as he felt the tendril of a Daedra lord make a grab for his soul, Hircine bared his teeth and spoke

"**I CAN RELEASE THE CLAIM I HAVE UPON YOUR SOUL, WITHOUT IT THE OTHERS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FIND YOU, I DO NOT WANT TO DO THIS BUT I WON'T LET THE OTHERS HAVE YOU!"** Hircine said.

"Is that… argh… all?" the warrior asked.

"**YES THAT IS ALL I NEED TO DO, YOU MAY KEEP THE WOLF, BUT WHERE YOU'RE GOING, WE WON'T BE. GOOD LUCK"** Hircine said and the warrior suddenly felt relieved that the other Daedra lords weren't making grabs for his soul and he spurred Thunder onwards after the vampires.

…

"Where in Hades did these abominations come from?!" a beautiful rave haired woman wearing what looked like a one piece swimsuit asked as she slashed at a what appeared to be a female human wearing a dark robe but its skin was far too pale and blood was dripping from its chin and wielding an iron sword.

"I do not know my princess! But we must send these things back to Hades where they belong!" a red haired woman replied as she stabbed her spear into a fanged intruder as it chuckled sadistically.

"Diana!" a man's voice shouted and the raven haired woman look to see a man wearing the uniform of an air force pilot.

"Steve! Get away from here! It's not safe!" Diana shouted back and she punched a fanged humanoid in the jaw, breaking its fanged teeth.

"Like hell I'm staying away!" Steve replied as he brought out a pistol and began firing upon the fanged creatures, scoring a few hits but only served to direct their attention to him.

"Brothers! The Lords will be coming through! So stop playing with your food!" a nearby fanged human female shouted.

The other fanged humans then broke off their fighting Diana and her sisters and Steve and ran off into the forest.

"What were those things?" Diana asked as she caught her breath.

Steve thought about it for a moment and then he realised something

"Vampires" he muttered.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Vampires, undead humans who drink blood and can't stand the light of the sun" Steve explained.

"I know what vampires are, but what would they be doing here?" Diana wondered aloud.

"How long has the sun been blocked out by those clouds?" Steve asked.

"Since this morning, my sisters and I thought it was going to rain" Diana replied "You don't think the vampires have anything to do with those clouds, do you?" she asked.

"I think so, Angel, and we're gonna have our work cut out for us and unless you've got a dozen UV lamps on this island, we're gonna have to use the old fashioned way of killing them" Steve replied.

"My Princess!" the red haired woman shouted "There is something approaching us at great speed!" she said.

"Battle stations!" Diana barked and the warrior women then readied themselves for whatever was approaching.

Riding out of the fog was an immense horse and atop the horse was an armoured figure.

"What… the hell is that?" Steve asked as he cautiously aimed his pistol at the horse and its rider.

Diana felt like she was seeing an avatar of war; everything about the rider screamed warrior, from his dark metal armour, the curled horns of his helmet, twin serrated swords crossed over his back, a quiver of dark feathered arrows, a broad black shield and golden yellow eyes flashing from the eye sockets of the demonic looking helm.

"Halt!" Diana called out and the rider stopped in front of them all and looked at them from atop his horse.

"Are you with the vampires, demon rider?" Diana asked as she pointed her sword at the rider.

"Nay, I hunt them!" the rider replied in a guttural gravelly voice.

"We'll have to take your word for that" Diana replied cautiously.

"My Princess, have you gone mad?!" the red haired woman asked in shock.

"Is there a problem, Artemis?" Diana asked her.

"It is bad enough, we allow your 'friend' on this island, but now this… thing is here with those monsters! For all we know he could be tricking us into letting our guard down!" Artemis replied.

"If this demon rider is with the monsters invading our home, he would've attacked us by now" Diana said evenly.

"Princess! Your mother would not be pleased with this!" Artemis said.

"I will handle my mother, now we must hunt the monsters attacking our shores, whether you join us or not" Diana replied determinedly.

She then turned to look at the demonic looking rider and said to him

"Rider, if you are to aid us against the monsters, then you are welcome, but if you betray us, I won't hesitate to kill you!" she said.

"I understand, now let us hunt the vampires!" the rider said.

"Hey! What about your name?" Steve asked.

"The more we talk, the more chance those vampires will hurt and feed off the innocent" the rider replied as he turned his immense horse and urged into a gallop into the forest.

"Amazons! Hunt the vampires down! No mercy!" Diana commanded and the Amazon warriors gave a united battle-cry and charged into the forest with weapons raised high.

Soon they came upon more of the vampires, the rider drew his twin swords from his back and started cutting down the vampires while riding in the saddle. Diana hacked at the vampires with her sword while Steve shot them in the head, slowing them down and allowing the other Amazons to cut their heads off.

The rider then spoke to Diana

"Is there anywhere on this place where the vampires would be going to?" he asked as he easily sliced off a vampire's head from its neck.

"Not that I know of, other than the palace that's…" Diana began when she realised that the vampires would be heading straight for the palace and her mother.

"We have to hurry! My mother may be in danger!" she exclaimed desperately and she ran faster than she ever had in her life, desperate to save her mother from being killed or worse fed upon by the vampires.

"Diana! Wait!" Steve shouted as the Amazon princess ran ahead of everyone else and the warrior and his horse.

"Human" the warrior said and Steve turned to look at him

"Should the sun be out at this time?" the warrior asked.

"Yeah, those clouds have been there since this morning and that's when the vampires showed up" Steve replied "Why?"

"I know of a way to make the clouds go away, but we need all the vampires in the open for it to work" the warrior said.

"Let's do it then" Steve replied as he loaded a fresh clip into his pistol.

…

Diana had charged ahead, and was hacking her way through the vampires, desperately trying to reach the palace where her mother was.

Soon Diana had reached the palace of Paradise Island and found the royal guard fighting for their lives against the undead monstrosities assaulting the palace.

"HYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" Diana bellowed as she launched herself at the vampires and began hacking at them with her sword; severed limbs and heads flew everywhere as she cut a swathe through the hoard of undead fanged denizens of the night.

"My princess!" an Amazon warrior said once the vampires were all killed "Some of the monsters managed to slip inside the palace!" she exclaimed.

"We have to get inside and slaughter them all!" Diana said grimly.

"You might wanna put that plan on hold Angel" Steve said as he and the armoured rider came running up to her.

"What do you mean?! My mother could be dying in there!" Diana cried.

"Our friend here says that he has a way to make those clouds go away but we have to get all the vampires out into the open to work" Steve explained.

"How?" Diana asked the armoured warrior.

"I'll explain later, I'll go inside the palace and drive the vampires out into the open, you make sure none of them escape" the warrior said.

"The doors are locked from the inside!" an Amazon guard said "How will you get in?" she asked.

The warrior stood in front of the doors and then bellowed

**FUS RO DAH!**

A thunderous boom sounded and the doors of the palace were blown apart from the sound and sheer force of the words.

Diana and Steve stared in shock; whatever the warrior did to open those doors, it certainly worked.

The warrior then drew a double edged sword that had a glowing centre on the crossguard and a dark metal shield with glowing red filigree on it and strode inside the palace.

"Wait! We cannot let him enter the palace alone!" Diana said as she moved forward to enter the palace but Steve held his arm in front of her to stop her.

"Don't worry Angel, I'm pretty sure this guy knows what he's doing" he said reassuringly "Let's just get ready to kill any vamps that come running out here" he added as he grabbed a discarded sword.

…

The Dragonborn entered the palace and immediately encountered some vampires feeding on a dead woman; disgusted by the sight, the warrior ran up to the vampires and using Dawnbreaker, he sliced off their heads, the enchanted blade burning their undead bodies and that of the dead woman's.

Setting off down the hallway at a run, the Dragonborn began cutting down any of the vampires he encountered, their wretched bodies burning as Dawnbreaker cut into their pale flesh.

Just as he was turning around a corner, a grey clawed fist struck him and sent him flying down a set of stairs.

"This is the pathetic mortal that has been giving us so much trouble?" a sadistic voice chuckled as the form of a vampire lord floated out from behind the corner, its fanged mouth grinning as it prepared to savour its meal.

The warrior had had enough and called upon the power given to him by Hircine. His body began to contort and with a low animalistic growl, the warrior then turned into his other half.

The vampire lord then saw the stuff of nightmares and uttered a screech of horror as the beast that was once the warrior lunge at him with sharp claws and razor teeth; the beast ripped the vampire's head clean off with one swipe from its clawed hand and gave an almighty howl

"ARRRRROOOOOOO!"

The beast didn't have any rational thought only to hunt the fanged monstrosities that were inside this building and it set off at a gallop on all four clawed limbs and vampires began to scream as they were slaughtered by an enormous wolf like beast.

Soon the beast reached a door where it could smell the decayed stench of flesh and blood on the other side of the door and it could hear human voices on the other side as well, but the voices were saying did not matter, there was prey on the other side of the door and the beast needed to hunt.

The beast charged through the door, its strength splintering the door and crashing into the room the beast saw its enemies about to feed upon a woman with blonde hair wearing a golden crown.

The vampires had disposed of the pathetic mortal guards guarding their queen and the Vampire King was about to deliver the bite that would make the mortal queen his thrall when the one they labelled 'the filthy dog' crashed into the room and roared its bloodlust.

The vampire king screeched at his underlings

"Kill him!" he ordered and his underling obeyed their master and charged forward only to meet the claws of the beast, foul black blood spilled onto the floors of the throne room as claws shredded undead flesh and the vampires screeched out death-cries and tried to scramble away from the teeth and claws of their enemy.

The vampire king seeing no point in overstaying his welcome released the mortal queen and flew out of the windows, leaving his underlings behind.

…

Hippolyta had been thankful that the strange beast that had crashed into her throne room had slaughtered all those foul undead humans and the demonic winged monstrosity had taken flight, leaving her unharmed.

But that thankfulness turned to fear when she saw that the beast turned its yellow eyes to her and she readied herself for a fight, she would not die by the claws of some ravening beast.

But the beast ignored her and amazingly it began to turn into a human, albeit a massive battle scarred human male with a short brown beard and uneven hair.

The human was completely naked but didn't care and shouted three words that sounded like unintelligible gibberish

**LOK VAH KOOR!**

The resounding shockwave sounded out to the heavens and the dark clouds that had been hanging over Paradise Island suddenly broke apart and sunlight began to stream through.

Outside, Diana had been fighting the vampires when they heard a deafening thunderclap and sunlight began to stream through the dark clouds and they began to fade away and the vampires panicked as sunlight began to burn their bodies and ignite them as though they were paper dolls too close to naked flame and they shrieked their pain as the cleansing light of the sun began to burn them.

"I think that guy's plan worked" Steve said stating the obvious.

"Maybe" Diana murmured and she ran inside the palace to the throne room and saw an enormous man putting on the same dark armour that the warrior had worn and then she saw her mother and her thoughts went in an interesting direction

"Mother! What has he done to you!" she exclaimed, Hippolyta realised that the situation must have looked bad and she immediately began to placate her daughter

"Calm down my daughter, the 'stranger' did nothing to me, he just turned back from being a monster that slaughtered all these monsters and made those clouds go away" she explained hurriedly.

"You mean…? He didn't do…?" Diana began to ask and her mother nodded and replied

"he did nothing to me, rather, he saved me from being killed by those monsters" she said.

"The vampires" the now fully clad warrior said to clarify what the monsters were.

"Then what, pray tell, were you?" Hippolyta asked coldly.

"The Wolf? Just a matter of blood, I can't explain it all right now as I must gather the corpses of the vampires and burn them" the warrior replied.

"Why? Will the vampires be coming back from death?" Hippolyta asked.

"Don't think so, but it's best to burn their bodies so their disease doesn't infect any of your people, your highness" the warrior said respectfully.

"Very well, I shall have my subjects gather the corpses of these vampires and burned" Hippolyta said regally.

"You might want to burn any corpses of your people as they may have been bitten before being killed, otherwise they may just come back as vampires" the warrior said matter-of-factly as he straightened himself.

"This is possible?" Diana asked.

"I've seen it happen before, and it never hurts to make sure no else becomes one of them" the warrior replied.

"Very well, we shall do as you have informed us" Hippolyta said "But hear this" she added and the warrior turned to look at her carefully.

"I don't know how you came to Paradise Island, but we shall not let a man roam free around our sacred home, we shall be watching you carefully" she warned.

"I understand your highness" the warrior replied respectfully.

"Wait!" Diana said "What's your name?" she asked, the warrior turned his helmet to regard her.

"I have no real name, but the one name I've gone by more often than not is Dragonborn" the warrior replied and with that he turned on his heel and began to head outside to do his grisly task of disposing the corpses of both the vampires and Amazons.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well there it is, the second chapter of DC New 52: Dragonborn and I gotta say I could've written this better but it will have to do for now.

As you can guess the vampire king has escaped and will no doubt have reached Man's World to spread the contagion of vampires. Steve being an agent of ARGUS will no doubt help the Dragonborn is taking care of any vampire threats in the world and this may provide an opportunity to access the Black Room in ARGUS where some magical relics will be kept such as Shining Knight's sword that I've said that the Dragonborn will wield.

The next chapter will be the Dragonborn explaining his origins to the Amazons and Steve and Odahviing will be appearing in the next chapter and from there, Hippolyta charges her daughter to take Steve and the Dragonborn to Man's World where the Dragonborn's adventures will begin and maybe we'll be getting to the formation of the Justice League, though I've still yet to get a hold of the New 52 Justice League volume one comic book, hopefully it will be soon.

Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Peace out  
Angry lil' elf.


	3. Chapter 3

DC New 52: Dragonborn chapter 3

The story so far: The Dragonborn has landed in Paradise Island and has aided the Amazons in driving out the vampires that had invaded and now the Dragonborn must explain who he is to the Amazons and be judged whether or not he is a threat to them.

Now we begin;

After some time later, after disposing of any corpses of both vampires and dead Amazon warriors and curing those who had contracted vampirism in the early but preventative stages, the Dragonborn now stood in an open courtyard awaiting judgement from Hippolyta the queen of the Amazons.

Hippolyta sat on a high backed wooden throne wearing a golden crown upon her head, looking regal and her trusted commander Artemis and her only daughter Diana, each standing on either side of her throne.

"Sisters, over a few hours ago our home was invaded by undead monsters that threatened our way of life" Hippolyta announced, all the Amazons present nodded their heads grimly and some inwardly shuddered as memories of the fanged grinning creatures attacking them were still fresh in their minds.

"But here stands before us, was a warrior who had come to aid us, whether he was sent by the Gods or some other power is unknown to us all, but for his help we must thank him" Hippolyta said.

The Amazons politely clapped and some cheered; Hippolyta then raised her hand calling for silence.

"But as per the rules of our homeland, no man is allowed to set foot on our sacred island, lest we be punished by our patron gods for allowing a man to set foot here" she said.

"But I am prepared to be lenient to our saviour, for he aided us in our time of need and prevented me from becoming one of the invaders and now we must ask him for his tale of how he came to be here" she then said.

"Now warrior, what is your name?" Hippolyta asked.

The Dragonborn looked up at her, unafraid and replied

"I have no given name, I was an orphan found by slavers and made to fight for the entertainment of others in fighting pits as a gladiator until I managed to escape and repay the hospitality of the leader of the slavers by cutting his throat" he said. Some of the Amazons nodded approvingly, they abhorred slavery in all its forms and would not hesitate to kill slavers and free slaves from their wrongful imprisonment.

"Then what are we to call you then?" Hippolyta asked.

"There is one name that I've gone by more often than not, given to me when I slayed my first dragon and absorbed its soul" the warrior replied.

"And that is?" Hippolyta asked.

"To the dragons I am Dovahkiin, in the common tongue it means Dragonborn" The warrior replied.

"And what pray tell is a Dragonborn?" Artemis asked.

"Dragonborn means I am the ultimate dragon-slayer for I can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul and learn the words of power in an instant and access the power of the Thu'um or the Voice as it's called in my realm" the Dragonborn replied.

"What is the Voice?" Hippolyta asked.

"The Voice is an ancient magic that is the ability to project one's own power into a Thu'um or a Shout, there are many different Shouts with a variety of purposes, whether it be for combat or as a means of communication" The Dragonborn explained.

"And how many shouts are there?" Diana asked.

"I know at least twenty-four, but you must understand, learning even a single word of power takes years of meditation and practice, I know that many shouts because I am Dragonborn and can learn words of power in an instant by devouring the souls of slain dragons" the warrior said.

"And how did you come to our island?" Hippolyta asked.

"I was pursuing the vampires that had invaded your island through the realm of Oblivion" the Dragonborn replied.

"So you are responsible for those monsters invading our home!" Artemis said vehemently.

"In a way yes" The Dragonborn replied evenly.

"So we should put you to death for bringing those monsters to our shores!" Artemis said with an almost gleeful tone.

"Stay your blade, Artemis! Those monsters would have reached our shores without the aid of the Dragonborn and the Dragonborn did help us slay those monsters" Hippolyta said.

"Now you said you were travelling through the realm of Oblivion, what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Oblivion is the realm of the Daedra and before you ask what the Daedra are, I'll explain" the Dragonborn replied.

So the Dragonborn then told the Amazons and their queen who and what the Daedra were, he explained that there were ten Daedra Lords, each one had their own slice of Oblivion to call their own and they each had their own creations, vampires such as the ones that had attack Paradise Island were the creation of Molag Bal.

"While all the Daedra Lords are inherently evil, Molag Bal is as close to pure evil as it is, though some like Hircine who is the creator of werewolves, don't require a sacrifice of innocence or life, only an hour or two of every day to hunt" the warrior explained.

"And I take it you are a werewolf?" Hippolyta asked.

"Correct, but you need not fear me for you have not done anything to me that requires me to kill any of you" the Dragonborn replied.

"Are you threatening us?" Artemis asked challengingly as she put a hand to her sword hilt.

"No. Believe me, I don't waste time with idle threats, I act" the warrior replied.

"You insolent arrogant little…!" Artemis began when Hippolyta cut her off.

"Enough Artemis! The Dragonborn is not boasting, he is stating a fact about himself, for I can tell that he does not waste time with idle threats, something I find admirable" she said imperiously and Artemis backed down sullenly but still glared at the Dragonborn who ignored her.

"Seeing as you have come from another realm, is there any way you could go back?" Hippolyta asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but there is one being I know who could hold the answers, you all might want to cover your ears, this will be quite loud" the Dragonborn, the Amazons looked at each other in confusion before an enormous thunderclap sounded out, deafening them and what they heard sounded like gibberish albeit loud powerful gibberish.

**ODAHVIING!**

...

Odahviing was resting near the volcanic tundra, chewing on the carcass of a dead mammoth that had strayed too far from its herd when he heard a summoning shout in the Thu'um.

Odahviing looked up from his meal trying to discern where the shout was coming from; only one had the right to summon him and he was presumed deceased after chasing down vampires in battle. Odahviing knew that the Dragonborn often charged into battle recklessly to come out with only minor wounds and all his enemies dead or dying.

Focussing on the sound of the Thu'um, Odahviing inwardly smiled, it seemed that the Dragonborn had found himself in another realm and whatever he had found there was undoubtedly interesting.

Odahviing debated whether or not to answer the call and travel to his ally's location and leave the land of the Kelle behind as once again dragons were squabbling over small slices of territory which were incredibly fewer nowadays since the mortals had taken up so much of the landscape.

Deciding on the former, Odahviing lazily flapped his enormous wings and propelled himself in the air and with a use of the Thu'um, he opened a portal to the Dovahkiin's location.

…

"What in the name of Hades was that?!" Diana asked as she uncovered her ears and looked at the Dragonborn who was about to speak when an ear splitting roar sounded out.

Everybody whirled around to see a giant ruby red dragon flying at great speed towards them and before Hippolyta could order her archers to ready their bows, the ruby red dragon had landed in the courtyard.

"Archers! Take aim!" Artemis barked and the amazon archers dutifully nocked arrows to their bows and aimed at the beast.

The Dragonborn stepped forward and spoke

"DREM YOL LOK ODAHVIING, it is good to see you again" he said, what made nearly everyone's jaws drop in surprise was when the dragon spoke back

"DREM YOL LOK DOVAHKIIN, I see you have arrived in a land outside of the KELLE" it said in almost perfect English with a maw that would be impossible to make the sounds used for English.

"It can talk!" Diana exclaimed.

Odahviing turned his massive head to look at the Amazon princess and spoke to her

"Of course I can talk Joor, did you think me some mindless Sivaas? A mindless beast?" he said.

"What did you call me?" Diana asked.

"Joor, it means mortal in our tongue, the Dovahkiin and I" Odahviing replied.

"My name is Diana!"

"Don't take it personally, he's hundreds of thousands of years old, why would he bother to learn a single mortal human's name when in the blink of an eye they're dead the next?" the Dragonborn reasoned. Diana grudgingly conceded the point but still didn't like the arrogant tone of the giant reptile.

"My new friends and I were just discussing my predicament" The Dragonborn said to Odahviing "We were wondering if you knew any way to get back to Nirn" he said.

The dragon then seemed to make a rumbling sound as if amused and the Dragonborn smiled

"I thought as much" he said.

"The problem is that the Elder Scrolls prevent us from returning to Nirn, otherwise it would be a simple matter of carrying you on my back to travel back to Nirn" Odahviing said.

"I believe Thunder has three Elder Scrolls in his saddle bags" the warrior replied.

Odahviing rumbled and spoke

"Perhaps with their knowledge we could return, but it would be three against hundreds" he said.

"I… understand, I didn't expect to go back right away, besides there wasn't much left for me there" the Dragonborn said "Wait, could you go back?" he asked.

Odahviing rumbled and said "No, not even if I wanted to" he said.

"Then why did you come?" the Dragonborn asked.

"As you once told me, I no longer have to serve Alduin and all that was left for me in Nirn was your repeated adventures, so wherever you go, I will follow" Odahviing replied.

"Thank you. That is comforting to know" the Dragonborn said.

"What are these Elder Scrolls?" Hippolyta asked as she got over her slack jawed surprise over a talking dragon in her courtyard.

"The Elder Scrolls are sources of infinite knowledge in my world, so sit, it is another long tale" the Dragonborn replied.

The Dragonborn then told the Amazons all he could of the Elder Scrolls and how they were created by the Divines, gods of his world and how his adventures lead him to discovering and retrieving three Elder Scrolls and how they tied in with the vampires and the Prophecy of the Black Sun.

"Could the vampires carry through this prophecy here?" Hippolyta asked.

"No. For one, you would need Auriel's Bow which I currently have and two; you would need the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour" the Dragonborn replied.

"What is a daughter of Coldharbour?" Diana asked.

"A Daughter of Coldharbour is a female vampire that has been granted vampirism directly from Molag Bal, and the ritual to attain that kind of power is degrading as virgin girls are offered up for him to rape, those that survive which not many do, become daughters of Coldharbour" the Dragonborn explained.

Many Amazons looked horrified as they processed this information.

"Very well, I think that is enough explaining for one night, now we must decide what to do with you and Colonel Steven Trevor" Hippolyta said.

"I await your judgement" the Dragonborn replied.

_Half an hour later…_

The Dragonborn, Steve, Odahviing and Thunder all stood in the courtyard and awaited their judgement from the queen.

"Dragonborn, Colonel Steven Trevor, I have made my decision" Hippolyta said as she arrived.

"Because you two accidentally arrived at our Island and meant us no harm, I have decided that you will both be returned to Man's World to carry on with the rest of your lives" Hippolyta said.

A few of the Amazons didn't look happy with their queen's judgement but stayed silent.

"And to guide you back to Man's World, I will allow my daughter Diana to go with you" Hippolyta said.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief as he thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't going to get killed by a bunch of sword wielding supermodels.

"For now, I will allow you both one more night on this island to recover your strength. That is all" Hippolyta said and she turned on her heel and retreated inside the palace.

"That… was relieving" Steve said.

"Indeed, if the queen had decided to give me the death penalty, I believe Odahviing would have something to say about it" the Dragonborn replied. Odahviing rumbled and spoke

"These pathetic joore would fall to the might of my Thu'um and I would've razed this island to the ground if they had killed you" he rumbled.

"I'm flattered, I suppose that you would go to such lengths for me Odahviing" The Dragonborn replied.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep, I'm curious to see how they're gonna send us back to Man's World" Steve said tiredly.

Steve and the Dragonborn retired for the night in a small stone cottage while Odahviing stood guard outside so that none of the Amazons would try anything on the two sleeping men.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well there it is everyone, another chapter of this story done and dusted and I apologise if it is once again so short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer, I know I said that in the last author's notes but I will try to write a longer chapter.

In the next chapter we'll be seeing Steve introducing the Dragonborn and Wonder Woman to the wonders of Man's World and maybe I'll have the Dragonborn begin his first mission as a vampire hunter for ARGUS and maybe he'll meet Zatanna while doing some crime-fighting of his own.

And y'all know about some of the ideas I have for weapons for the Dragonborn? I'm still going with the idea of Shining Knight's sword being used by the Dragonborn, but I've decided to change its appearance similar to that of a Fable game franchise weapon; more specifically, it'll have the Fable 3 exclusive DLC Inquisitor sword blade just without the industrial/mechanical/steam punk designs to it and it'll have an arcane hilt (that's the wooden handle with a crystal set into it).

Another weapons idea I have is some Nth metal knuckledusters or an Nth metal axe for fighting opponents who are magical in nature as I think that comic-canon wise, Nth metal is able to disrupt magical fields and energies while bestowing some mystical benefits on the wielder of Nth metal such as regeneration and I think flight (though I'm not sure if flight is a given ability of Nth metal).

Another piece of equipment I'd like to give the Dragonborn would be a ballistic staff similar to the one Deathstroke used in Arkham Origins for non-lethal combat purposes. And another couple of pieces of equipment I plan on giving the Dragonborn are the grapnel launcher to reach high places and that tool that fired off a tightrope/grapnel line used by Deathstroke in Arkham Origins.

And just to let you all know, I'm working on a Red Vs Blue/Fable crossover where my OC Freelancer Agent Los Angeles ends up in the Fable universe and helps the Princess overthrow her brother Logan and defeat the Crawler as well a series of adventures in Albion.

But I'm sure you all don't want me prattling on and on about what I plan on doing when I could be pumping out more chapters for this story as well as my other stories, so stay tuned to when they come out.

Cheers,  
Angry lil' elf.


	4. Chapter 4

DC New 52: Dragonborn chapter 4

The story so far: the Dragonborn has explained who he is to the Amazons and will be taken to Man's World with Steve and Wonder Woman and hopefully the Dragonborn will begin his first mission as a crime-fighter.

Now we begin;

Steve and the Dragonborn had awoken to a clear morning sky and had readied themselves to leave Paradise Island with Diana and Odahviing.

Seeing as Odahviing was the only one who could fly, there was a problem as Diana couldn't fly and Steve's jet had crashed while coming down to Paradise Island.

Hippolyta had solved the problem by summoning a jet that was invisible that had been forged by the Greek god Hephaestus and had given it to the Amazons as a gift.

The Dragonborn and Odahviing were amazed by the machine as Odahviing had remarked that he had not seen a flying vehicle since the days when the Dwemer walked Tamriel.

So Steve and Diana clambered into the invisible jet whilst Dragonborn climbed atop of Odahviing's back and gave the signal that he was ready to depart from Themyscira.

Steve had asked the Dragonborn about his horse Thunder, the warrior replied that Thunder was no normal horse and could travel across any distance in an instant.

Soon the invisible jet and the ruby red dragon were flying high in the air towards the Americas.

Steve looked out the window of the cockpit and saw that the dragon was easily keeping up with the jet he and Diana were flying in, he took a quick glance over Diana's shoulder to look at the instruments and speedometer then looked back at the dragon; Odahviing was flying at three-hundred miles per hour, the same speed as the jet.

"Magic" Steve grumbled as he settled back down in the passenger seat.

A few hours later just as the sun was beginning its descent over the horizon, they landed in Washington DC.

Of course the sight of an enormous red dragon and invisible jet had set everyone into a panic. Well anyone with common sense that is.

Civilians everywhere were taking pictures of the ruby red dragon and its rider.

"**HMMMM… DOVAHKIIN, THESE MORTALS DO NOT SEEM TO BE FLEEING FROM US"** Odahviing said in the dragon tongue.

"**IT WOULD APPEAR SO"** the warrior replied in the same tongue.

Soon military Humvees rolled out and soldiers clambered out and trained their weapons on the Dragonborn and his draconic friend.

Odahviing took this as a hostile action and growled menacingly, making some of the soldiers quake in fear and take a step back nervously.

"Hold your fire!" Steve shouted as he clambered out of the jet and ran in front of the two Nirnian natives.

"Colonel Trevor?! You're alive?!" a soldier exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I'm alive, now put your weapons down!" Steve replied.

"Colonel! There's a big fucking… dragon in the front yard! How do we know it won't attack?" a soldier asked while trying to maintain eye contact with the mighty beast.

"Odahviing won't harm any of you, unless you threaten him or me first" the Dragonborn said as he slid off the ruby dragon's back.

"Colonel? Who the hell is that guy?" a female soldier asked as she trained her rifle on the warrior warily.

"He's a friend! Stand down! That's an order!" Steve commanded, reluctantly the soldiers lowered their weapons but kept shooting the dragon and his human companion wary glances.

"Steve? Who are these men and women?" Diana asked as she clambered out of the jet and adjusted the sword that was on her side. Nearly all the men and some women took notice of the beautiful Amazon warrior woman.

"They're soldiers, Diana, they're just… wary of strangers, that's all" Steve replied, Diana pursed her lips and adjusted the sword on her hip a little more.

Soon an oldish man though still in his prime wearing the uniform of a three star army general walked up and spoke

"Colonel Trevor! May I ask what you're doing with a woman in a bathing suit, a giant dragon and some kind Viking warrior from hell?" he asked.

"General Eiling, sir! I was just about to come looking for you to explain the situation, sir" Steve said with a smart salute.

"Proceed, Colonel!" General Eiling barked.

Steve then proceeded to explain his crash landing on Paradise Island and how he met Diana and of how vampires appeared out of nowhere and the arrival of the Dragonborn and his dragon companion.

"Colonel Trevor, were it not for the fact that I'm now looking at a giant flying fire-breathing lizard, I would say that you've either been hit on the head a few times, or have been drinking or smoking some very strong shit" Eiling said when Steve finished his tale.

"It's all true, sir. Every word of it" Steve replied.

General Eiling sighed and spoke to the soldiers

"Stand down everyone, these… people and… dragon are not a threat" he said "For the moment" he added quietly.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief

"That could've gone a whole lot worse" he muttered.

"Colonel, we'll be expecting a debriefing from you later" Eiling said as he turned on his heel and left.

"Yes sir!" Steve replied with a salute before turning to look at Diana, Dragonborn and Odahviing and said to them

"Well, you three better come with me, ARGUS will want to know everything about you all" he said.

"Why would they want to know about us?" Diana asked.

"So they can determine whether you're a threat to national security, much like how your mother judged me, Dragonborn and Odahviing if we were threats to your people" Steve explained patiently.

Diana frowned a little but followed after Steve as did the Dragonborn and Odahviing; it was quite an odd sight to see a military pilot being followed by a woman in what could be a bathing suit, an immense ruby red dragon and a Viking warrior from hell.

Later after reaching ARGUS facility and a lengthy explanation later to the scientists about how Steve had crash landed on Paradise Island and Diana and the Dragonborn were extensively questioned though there was a bit of a problem when a scientist tried to take a blood sample from Odahviing who growled and snapped his jaws at the unfortunate scientist, intentionally missing to warn the scientist against taking a blood sample.

"It's no point trying to penetrate Odahviing's hide with that puny thing" the Dragonborn commented "Only ebony and Daedric weaponry would be able to pierce his hide" he added.

"And if you had, joor, you taste my Thu'um and feel my jaws!" Odahviing put in which made many of the scientists faint as they heard the mighty dragon speak.

"How can it talk?!" an African American scientist asked "Its mouth wouldn't be able to manipulate the sounds used for English!" he added. The scientist paled visibly when Odahviing turned his scaly head towards him.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'" the Dragonborn said stating the obvious.

"I have a name, joor" Odahviing rumbled angrily.

"And that is?" the scientist asked nervously.

"In your tongue it means Snow Hunter Wing, in draconic it is pronounced OD AH VIING" Odahviing replied.

"What kind of name is that?" another scientist asked.

"The Dragon language is composed of words of power, used to communicate with other dragons and often used in combat" the Dragonborn explained.

"What's your name then?" the African American scientist asked.

"I have no given name, I was an orphan made to fight for the entertainment of others, I escaped and made my way to Skyrim where upon slaying my first dragon and devouring its soul, I was called Dovahkiin, Dragonborn in the mortal tongue" the warrior replied.

"So how did you end up in our universe?" the scientist asked.

"I was pursuing vampires when they made their way into your realm and now I must go out and hunt and exterminate any and all of them before they take over any kingdoms or countries to create nations of cattle for them to feed upon" the Dragonborn replied.

"Vampires?" a Caucasian scientist with a beard scoffed "You can't be serious" he said.

"I've seen these vampires for myself, Professor Morrow, they are very real" Steve said.

Morrow was about to retort when the African American scientist spoke

"Morrow, we're looking at a superpowered woman, a Viking warrior from another universe and real life talking dragon, put aside your scepticism and open your eyes to the danger" he said.

Morrow huffed and sat down in his chair.

"Thank you sir" the Dragonborn said to the African American scientist.

"Please, call me Silas" the man replied "I've been studying superhumans for years and now I'm looking at two at this very moment!" he said excitedly.

"Okay, Doctor Stone, before you go on a lecture, we need to straighten a few things out first" Steve said cutting him off.

"Such as?" Dragonborn asked.

"First we need to give you a name and a place to live" Steve replied.

_Two weeks later…_

Drake Windhelm rode Thunder across a vast meadow on his five acre property in the wilderness of Colorado.

Steve had asked if the warrior had any money; everyone's jaws dropped when he brought out a good sized sack of thirty-thousand gold pieces. He had been confused by their reactions then he was told how much gold was worth in this realm.

Apparently thirty-five thousand gold septims made him a multi-millionaire, not that he used it for much, just to buy a good sized property with a simple house that was a manor by Skyrim standards.

Then came all manner of paperwork so that he could prove he was who he said he was. The Dragonborn didn't understand why he needed such paperwork until he was told that he would need proof of ID to be able to have some simple luxuries such as buying alcohol which was illegal for minors to buy under most circumstances as well as to buy a truck to get around.

The Dragonborn had said that Odahviing and Thunder were more than able to get him to places he needed but a calm explanation told him that the dragon and unique horse would simply draw unwanted attention to himself.

Then came the device called a computer with internet connection which everyone insisted that he buy so that he would be able to hunt down leads on vampires.

Just last week, he and Odahviing had been in Greece, Athens to be precise, clearing out a nest of vampires inhabiting a temple to a god called Apollo.

The use of Auriel's bow and sunburst arrows had many of the locals believe that their god Apollo existed and had sent the warrior to decimate the vampires. Drake had done his best to discourage the claims but everyone viewed him as proof the gods existed.

And if the locals of Athens believed Drake to be a warrior of Apollo, then the people of Beijing believed Odahviing to be their god.

Of course the Communistic government of China had destroyed any photographic evidence of the dragon and deleted any images of the dragon on computers and electronic devices, so there was nothing to go on but hearsay and rumours.

Steve had chewed Drake out for being seen but the warrior let the government agent rant at him; there had been vampires moving up the political ladder of China one thrall at a time and the Dragonborn had gone into to exterminate them.

Odahviing was supposed to stay in the layer of smog over China but couldn't stand the polluted clouds and flew below cover to keep an eye on his human ally.

People had taken pictures and freaked out, nearly sparking an open rebellion simply because they believed Odahviing to be their god.

Thunder cantered to stop in front of the stables hidden by a copse of trees; Drake dismounted the divine steed and led him into the stables before heading into the house.

Drake threw off the sheep skin coat and placed it onto the hook and used a long used trick to light the fireplace.

Casting a firebolt at the fireplace set the kindling place there ablaze and warmth began to flood the room. High up in the Rockies, it was still cold, even in summer, not that the Nord ever truly felt the cold but he wore warm clothing out of habit.

Flicking on the television, Drake came across an interesting news report; Denver was currently the target of a rampage by a pair of supercriminals, since every other city was a breeding ground for superhumans and metahumans, many businessmen had chosen Denver to place the majority of their wealth.

But apparently that peaceful time was over if the way a giant crocodile like man and enormous grey human were smashing downtown Denver apart was any indication.

After putting on his armour and weapons and running outside to call for Odahviing, the warrior then departed for Denver.

…

Zatanna Zatara had been performing in a packed theatre in Denver on one of the rare stints that she could be seen performing outside of Gotham or Las Vegas. She hadn't known that either Killer Croc or Solomon Grundy were in Denver and they did not know she was here either. It was only when a car had been tossed through the lobby of the theatre she had been performing in, that she noticed the two giants rampaging through Denver.

'_Of course it had to be an insane crocodile man and a supercharged zombie' _ she thought sourly as she teleported away from a semitrailer that had been thrown in her direction by Grundy

"STAND STILL SO GRUNDY CAN CRUSH YOU!" the super-zombie roared as he lumbered forward to crush the magician with his giant pale fists only to receive a bolt of lightning in the face.

"RARGH!" Grundy bellowed his pain as he took the damage and stumbled back awkwardly, holding his face; it would take more than one measly bolt of electricity to kill him but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Killer Croc gave a roar and charged forward with his sharp claws and teeth at the ready to tear into a meal of human flesh. Zatanna barely had time to teleport away before the giant reptilian man swiped at her with his razor sharp claws.

"STAY STILL YOU LITTLE PIECE OF MEAT!" he roared as he charged again towards Zatanna who was getting tired from all the teleporting and dodging attacks from the two titans.

'_Not sure I have energy left in me to keep going like this'_ she briefly thought as she tried to call upon her last reserves of energy to use for her magic.

…

Drake and Odahviing were flying high above the battlefield where they saw Killer Croc and Grundy causing mayhem and fighting a female magic user.

"**I'LL JUMP OFF HERE, MAKE SURE THAT THERE IS NO ONE ELSE IN THE CITY THAT IS CAUSING MAYHEM, BUT DON'T KILL THEM… PLEASE"** the Dragonborn said in the dragon language to Odahviing who rumbled but would obey nevertheless.

Launching himself off Odahviing's back, the warrior accelerated down to the ground and just as he was a mere hundred feet away from the solid ground, he made use of the Thu'um

**FEIM ZII GRON!**

The warrior faded until he was just visible to appear spectral and he landed softly and silently on his feet thanks to the Become Ethereal shout just as the giant lizard man was about to attack the dark haired female magic user.

Drawing his twin Daedric swords, the warrior then slashed at the giant lizard man's back and was rewarded with an agonised roar of pain as the dark scimitar like blades scored two thin red lines of blood on the monster's scales.

Croc whirled around to see a new addition to the battlefield and gave a hissing roar.

"C'mon beast!" the Dragonborn growled as he readied his swords.

Zatanna could only watch in horror and amazement as she saw a giant of man wearing armour that looked like it was from a fantasy game battle the giant cannibalistic lizard man.

"I'LL DRAIN THE MARROW FROM YOUR BONES!" Croc roared as he swiped at the warrior's chest only to see that his claws couldn't penetrate the tough impregnable onyx armour and lose some of their sharpness.

The warrior then booted Croc's chest and was rewarded with a grunt of pain as his armour plated boot hit the sternum of the lizard man's chest and felt it crack a little under the impact.

"ARGH!" the human-crocodile hybrid roared as he felt his sternum crack under the force of the warrior's strike and clutched it before fighting through his pain and launching himself at his opponent, tackling him to the ground.

Zatanna watched on in horror as she watched the human warrior wrestle a far stronger opponent, she was going to use a spell to help her new ally but with the way they were fighting each other so close and so fiercely it was going to be hard to get a clear shot.

The Dragonborn was gripping Killer Croc's head, preventing the massive reptile man from trying to use his razor sharp teeth but that allowed Croc to use his powerful arms to wrap themselves around the warrior's middle to try and squeeze him to death.

The warrior then made use of the Thu'um

**FUS!**

Using only one word of the Unrelenting Force shout was enough to disorient Croc into loosening his hold and Drake then slammed his helmeted forehead into the front row of teeth on Croc's mouth, breaking a few.

"RARGH!"

Croc stumbled back and spat out some of his now broken teeth and growled menacingly.

"YOU BROKE MY TEETH!" he hissed "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he roared as he charged forward again, this time Drake was ready for him as he easily dodged Croc's reckless charge and slammed both his gauntleted fists into the back of the reptile man's scaly head, knocking him out and giving him a concussion to add to the list of injuries.

"LOOK OUT!" Zatanna shouted and the warrior jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a large pale fist slam into the asphalt ground.

"GRUNDY KILL YOU DEAD!" the giant super-zombie shouted.

**FUS RO DAH!**

The force of the shout sent Grundy flying into a wall and before he could reorient himself, the Dragonborn then launched himself at the super-zombie and began punching the undead behemoth in the head for all he was worth.

WHAM! WHAM! CRACK! BAM! BAM! WHAM! BAM! BAM! CRACK! CRACK! CRUNCH!

Everyone nearby watching the battle winced slightly as they heard the sound of pulping flesh and cracking bone as Solomon Grundy receive a beat-down from the Dragonborn, the warrior then used another shout

**SU GRAH DUN!**

Small whirlwinds of air encircled the warrior's gauntleted fists and began punching Grundy's head even faster and at even greater force. Drake had read up on what limited information there was on the giant super-zombie; Grundy could withstand the likes of punches coming from far stronger opponents and he could heal from just about any injury, so he could take more than a few measly punches to the head.

"GRUNDY… NO… FEEL GOOD" Grundy said once the elemental fury shout had worn off on Drake's fists, Drake then delivered the coup de grace by slamming his helmeted head into Grundy's head, knocking him out cold.

Drake then looked at the woman who had been battling these two opponents before he came along. He had to admit he had never been a crude man who judged women solely by their looks, but if he had to, there wouldn't be many negative things to say about this woman; she had long shiny ebony locks of hair, a gorgeous face, sky blue eyes, full lips that begged him to kiss them and a very sexy curvaceous body and it also helped that her current choice of attire showed off a lot of her creamy skin as well as giving a healthy view of her cleavage which made her look even sexier.

Drake forced his mind away from such thoughts. He would not stoop to such low levels of thinking!

Zatanna couldn't help but stare at her new ally in awe; he looked like a veritable demigod standing over his fallen opponents, the way he handled himself in the fight showed that he could take on far stronger opponents and win. Come to think of it, this guy looked very familiar to a picture taken by a blogger that she had seen on the web; supposedly he had arrived in Washington DC on the back of an enormous dragon, but that was all just hype and sensationalism right?

But there was one issue that Zatanna felt had to be addressed

"You could've killed them!" she said in an accusing voice.

"But I didn't, and besides they would've killed you if I hadn't come along, so I should be hearing a thank you" the warrior replied as he picked up his swords and sheathed them over his back.

"Oh. Thanks I guess" Zatanna said "But what would bring two metahumans like these two losers to Denver?" She asked.

"If I had to guess, I would say that these two cretins were just a distraction for the police so that any other criminal elements would be able to rob any buildings of any valuables" Drake replied.

"That would be the banks" Zatanna mused "But they don't carry anymore paper money than most other banks in the States" she said.

"True, but they do house more precious jewels as well as any financial account information of most businesses in America" Drake replied.

Zatanna's eyes widened and she spoke

"But then that would mean that while we were busy with these two losers, the real bad guys could've made off with any valuables the banks were carrying!" she exclaimed.

Drake then remembered his literal eye in the sky and spoke in the dragon tongue

"**ODAHVIING, WE NEED TO FIND A GROUP OF THIEVES. THEY HAVE STOLEN MUCH GOLD AND JEWELS, WE NEED TO STOP THEM!"**

Zatanna could feel the magic that emanated from the strange words that rumbled from the warrior's mouth and soon an answering rumble came

"**DOVAHKIIN, THERE IS A GROUP THAT FITS THE DISHONOURABLE YOU SPEAK OF. SHALL I DESTROY THEM WITH MY THU'UM?"**

"**COME AND TAKE US THERE, THEN WE SHALL SHOW THEM THE POWER OF OUR VOICE!" **the warrior replied, he then turned to speak to Zatanna

"My ally says there is a group of criminals currently robbing a bank, he'll be coming to pick us up shortly" he said.

"Who's your friend?" Zatanna asked when a whoosh of air and a rumbling roar sounded out from behind her and she whirled around to see and enormous ruby red dragon land on the ground and look at them.

'_That's a dragon. Dragons are real! Oh my god!'_ she thought in awe as she gazed upon the massive flying reptile.

Drake wasted no time and climbed onto Odahviing's back and said to Zatanna

"You coming or what?" he asked.

Zatanna then climbed up to sit behind him; she was a little unsure about this. Not about riding a dragon but more about riding a dragon with a complete stranger, usually she knew a man's name before getting into his car. But then again, she wasn't in a car.

Odahviing then flapped his wings and launched himself in the air and flew across the city to the financial district where the robbers were doing their bank job.

"I'm not sure how useful I'll be against the thieves when we get there!" Zatanna said struggling to make herself heard over the rushing wind "Grundy and Croc really took a lot out of me!" she said.

Drake looked at her and replied "You're a mage correct?" he asked, Zatanna nodded wondering what the warrior was getting at _'He has really yellow eyes'_ she thought.

Drake then reached into a bag in a space between Odahviing's neck and spine and pulled out a long staff with a dragon's head at the tip of it and handed it to Zatanna and said

"Miss, aim the dragon head at your opponent and the staff will project an icicle that will penetrate almost anything!" he explained.

Zatanna took the staff uncertainly; she was mostly uncertain about being called 'Miss', usually most men gave her silly pet names or, after she rejected them, slut or whore.

Soon they came up to an area where three black vans were making their getaway from a bank they had clearly robbed.

"Miss, aim the staff at the lead vehicle!" Drake said "The ice spear should destroy the engine!" he added.

Zatanna wasn't entirely sure she could make the shot, but she carefully aimed at the lead van and concentrated on making the spear of ice fire from the staff. She almost dropped the staff in surprise as a spear of ice did indeed fly out from the tip of the staff and soared towards the lead vehicle and pierced the metal of the hood of the van and destroyed the engine block.

"I DID IT!" she shouted excitedly.

"Yes, very good! Hold on tight now!"

"What!?"

The warrior then wrapped his powerful arms around Zatanna's middle and threw her and himself off Odahviing's back.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**FEIM ZII GRON!**

Drake landed on top of a car, knees slightly bent with a hysterical Zatanna lying bridal style in his arms.

"Calm down! We're alright!"

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME MISTER?!"

The werewolf winced at Zatanna's screaming words and replied

"Yes I hear you. So do they" he said as he gently set Zatanna on her feet and drew his swords and charged towards the armed thieves who had clambered out of the vans, blades spinning deflecting incoming bullets from military grade firearms.

Zatanna was once more impressed by how the warrior fought; he weaved in and out of the thugs, his swords slicing through their guns and whatever passed for body armour, leaving the criminals lying on the ground bleeding or unconscious from the amount of pain.

Soon the brunette magician was knocked out of her reverie when a thug shot at her, missing her by inches and she then aimed the staff at the crook and concentrated on making an icicle fire at the lowlife criminal.

The spear of ice flew straight and grazed the thug's side but still injuring him significantly and knocking him to the ground Zatanna commanded ropes to bind the thug. She then moved onto the rest of the thugs.

Drake carved his way through the thugs, intentionally leaving the wounded on the ground for the police to collect later.

It was when he reached the lead van that an imposing figure stepped out from the van wearing a mask similar to a luchador and a series of tubes was connected to the back of his head.

"So, you're the freak trying to stop our payday, eh?" the imposing man asked as he cracked his knuckles and the tubes pumped some kind of fluid into the back of his head and his already large muscles bulged as the fluid pumped into his head.

"And who might you be?" Drake asked as he prepared to fight this new foe.

"My name is Bane for that is what I am to your life!" the masked man replied as he swung his fists at the Dragonborn who dodged the attacks and sliced at the man's chest but his swords were slapped out of his hands.

"You use swords? Then I assume you are not afraid to use lethal force?" Bane asked as he circled Drake carefully.

"I only kill when I have to" Drake replied as he readied his gauntleted fists "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you kill for money and pleasure" he said as he launched himself at Bane and began punching the oversized troll of a man in the ribs.

"Urgh!" bane growled as he felt the powerful blows of the Dragonborn's fists against his ribs, no doubt this new opponent had a degree of enhanced strength but nowhere near his level.

"Si, I do kill, mostly for money. But I won't deny that I will get some measure of pleasure from breaking you over my knee!" he said as he grabbed his opponent and slammed into a car.

Thankfully the ebony Daedric metal of Drake's armour took most of the force of being slammed into a car but it still hurt a bit when it happened. Drake then slammed his foot into Bane's solar plexus and followed up with a rapid three punch combo to the head.

"Argh!" bane growled as he took the punches and backhanded the Dragonborn who grabbed his fist and tried to punch his elbow out of its socket. The joint took some damage but the large muscles stopped it from being dislocated.

Bane then kneed Drake in the stomach who grunted in pain but his armour held and then slammed his elbow as hard as he could into Bane's stomach.

"Oooof!" bane grunted as he felt the wind get knocked out of him and Drake to this opportunity to lay a beatdown on the behemoth of a man.

"ARGH! URGH! OOOF!" the neo-steroid enhanced mercenary grunted as he felt the Dragonborn's gauntleted fists slam themselves into his head, he manage to gain enough coherency to block the rest of the Dragonborn's punches and slammed his foot into the warrior's chest.

Meanwhile, as the two were fighting each other, Zatanna was falling in love with her new toy

"This thing is AWESOME!" she declared as she fired another icicle into a throng of mercenaries, intentionally making indirect hits to let the shrapnel pieces of ice hit the thugs and leave them out of the fight. A mercenary tried to sneak up on her, she then slammed the butt of the staff into his face breaking his nose and knocking him out.

'_I think I'll keep it. Well if I can convince him that is'_ Zatanna thought as she unconsciously unlaced her corset slightly to reveal just a little more cleavage to help her convince the man who gave her the staff.

Back in the fight with Drake and bane, both of them were still fighting each other savagely though they were slowing down, Bane's mask was ripped and torn revealing more of his face and Drake was panting heavily as he punched Bane a few more times.

"No-one can beat me!" Bane panted as he threw another punch "I am stronger than anybody!" he declared.

Drake had had enough and used the Voice

**SU GRAH DUN!**

Drake then punched Bane at high speeds, the punches easily bypassing the mercenary's defence and soon he was knocked unconscious to the ground.

"I apologise for cheating my friend" Drake said "But I did not want to continue this fight for too long" he said.

Drake then turned to see his new ally walking towards him on impractical heels; he marvelled at how stunning she looked in the sunlight, she exuded confidence as she walked, her hips swaying as she walked which made the Dragonborn unconsciously gulp a little as he watched the brunette witch walk like that.

He then walked forward to introduce himself

"Drake Windhelm, though I mostly go by Dragonborn, milady" he said as he stuck out one massive gauntleted hand to shake.

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Zatanna Zatara the Mistress of Magic" Zatanna replied as she shook Drake's hand in a friendly manner, her hand easily dwarfed by the man's own hand.

"So what should we do now?" she asked as she looked around at the beaten thugs and Bane.

"I suppose we leave these thugs for the police to collect, I'll have Odahviing collect the other two thugs we faced" Drake replied.

"Who's Odahviing? It sounds Nordic" Zatanna said.

"He means me, Joor" a rumbling voice said and landing behind them was the immense dragon "And my name is not Nordic, it is Draconic" he added.

"What did you just call me?" Zatanna asked.

"Joor, it means mortal in our tongue. The Dovahkiin and I" Odahviing rumbled.

"My name is Zatanna!"

"Don't take it personally, he's hundreds of thousands years old, why bother to learn a single human's name when in the blink of an eye they're dead the next?" Drake reasoned.

Zatanna nodded, she couldn't fault her new friend's logic but she still didn't like the arrogant tone of the giant reptile.

"**ODADVIING, GO BACK AND COLLECT THE OTHER TWO THUGS WE FACED, WE SHALL THAKE CARE OF THINGS HERE"** the Dragonborn said in the dragon language, Odahviing rumbled and took off into the sky to collect the other two metahumans.

"What was that you just said to your pet?" Zatanna asked.

"Odahviing isn't a pet, he's a friend and I basically told him to collect those other two thugs before they can escape, though I doubt they'll be awake at this moment" Drake replied.

"What kind of language was it?" Zatanna asked as she could feel the magic from the strange rumbling tongue.

"It is called the Thu'um, or the Voice, the ability to project one's power into words of power" Drake explained.

"Can it be taught to anyone?" Zatanna asked as she was curious about other kinds of magic.

"It takes years for a person to learn even one word of the dragon language, I know so many because of what I am" Drake replied.

"And that is Dragonborn?" Zatanna asked.

"Pretty much, I can explain it in a few sentences and it wouldn't make much sense either, so it's best not to think about it too much" Drake said and Zatanna nodded agreeing.

Soon the police came and while they were a little hesitant in dealing with the Dragonborn and Zatanna, they were grateful for their help in apprehending the criminals.

"I suppose you would like a drink?" Drake asked in a slightly nervous tone to Zatanna who looked at him curiously and replied

"Yeah, I could do with a drink after what's happened today" she said.

"My place isn't far from here if you're interested" Drake said.

"Well, just so you know I'm a third date person before I jump into your bed" Zatanna replied and she almost giggled as she the blush on the warrior's bearded cheeks and he said

"No! Nothing like that at all" he said quickly before Zatanna laughed at his nervousness in talking to her and she quickly reassured him that she was joking.

As soon as Odahviing came back and dropped Croc and Grundy off to the police, Drake and Zatanna clambered aboard the dragon's back and bade him to take them back to Drake's residence.

Soon they were soaring off to the Colorado Rockies and were dropped in front of the Dragonborn's house.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well there it is everyone the fourth chapter of this story done and dusted, I'm sorry I left it here on a cliff hanger but I will write the next chapter where the Dragonborn and Zatanna introduce themselves to each other and there will be a little flirting from Zatanna as we all know that she can be flirtatious towards some men (such as her childhood friend Batman) and as you can guess Drake will be quite nervous when she flirts with him.

Obviously I'll be pairing the Dragonborn with Zatanna and I may add Karen Starr/Power Girl as I've always had a crush on her and Alexa the shy red haired Amazon librarian from the animated Wonder Woman movie to the pairing as I quite like her character.

Also, I've got a scene in mind that deals with the aftermath of Drake and Zatanna meeting a Daedric prince in disguise and here it is…

Drake felt as though his eye lids were made of granite and that his head was full of TNT trying to blast its way. Thankfully having the beast blood came with its benefits and the pain subsided to more manageable levels.

Drake inhaled through his nose and was hit by the familiar scent of lavender, he opened his eyes and was greeted with familiar ebony locks of hair. He smiled and pulled his bed companion's hips closer to his and nuzzled her neck. He could hear the woman's heartbeat quicken underneath his touch.

The woman awoke "Mmmm... Oh god! My head! What did we do last night?" she asked with a groan of pain.

"Probably a lot of this" Drake mumbled as he kissed Zatanna's neck and moved the hand on her hip closer to his goal.

The witch moaned "Ooooohhhh, you know how to get rid of a hangover" she said.

Zatanna tilted her head to give her lover access to her lips. Drake pulled her on top of him and they were really getting into it when…

"Ugh! Again? How can those two keep going?" a voice complained.

"I'm as lost as you are, Helena" another voice replied.

Both Drake and Zatanna snapped up to attention from the bed startled and looked around to see the source of the two voices; it was already mid-morning and sunlight streamed through the room to reveal two figures; both were female, one had an athletic yet shapely figure topped off with dark hair cascading down her shoulders and the second figure had a toned yet curvy figure with a well-endowed set of breasts and a bob cut of blonde hair.

"Karen?! Helena?!" Zatanna said incredulously "What are you two doing here?!" she asked.

"Seems pretty obvious don't you think?" Helena Bertinelli AKA Huntress replied as she looked at herself and Karen Starr AKA Power Girl. Both of them were somewhat naked as they had torn remnants of their costumes on given the fact that the body of Helena's costume was shredded and Karen still had her cape, gloves and boots on.

"I don't... I don't remember anything about last night" Drake said "Not a thing after we went to the bar and met that guy" he added.

"Yeah! What was his name?" Zatanna asked as she tried to remember the details of last night.

"You both didn't seem that drunk when you helped me and Helena last night" Karen remarked as she began to search for her leotard.

'We fought crime blackout drunk?" Zatanna asked "Wait, what happened that got you two here last night?" she asked.

"Well, me and Helena were busting a weapons deal last night and they brought some heavy hitters like Bane, Cheetah, Deadshot and a bunch of thugs" Karen explained as she found her leotard and began putting it on awkwardly while trying not to reveal too much of her body to Drake who blushed a little despite the fact that he had slept with her last night.

"Yeah, then you two showed up, Big man and Karen slapped Bane and Cheetah around, you turned Deadshot's wrist guns into balloon animals, not a joke by the way, and I beat up the thugs" Helena finished as she gathered the remains of her costume and looked at it forlornly.

"Then someone suggested we go to a bar and celebrate" Karen supplied "It might've been me" she added "And that's when things got really crazy. Seriously Zee, you were rubbing up and dirty dancing with Helena something fierce and Mister Millionaire here kept pouring shots down our throats" she said.

"And the last straw was that anaconda living in Drake's pants pressing up against our backs!" Helena said

Zatanna's face scrunched and she asked "Was... was it good?"

"The group sex or watching you two go at it for another three hours after me and Helena couldn't keep up any more?" Karen asked "You guys are seriously crazy! When HE held me upside down..."

"Stop!" Drake said "Please don't finish that sentence" he asked.

"Why? I wanna know what happened so I can get you to repeat it" Zatanna said with a laugh.

Helena had adjusted her cape to cover most of her body, held her head and muttered "I'm gonna go make a Bloody Mary" she muttered.

"Make two!" Zatanna cried after her.

"Make me one as well!" Karen cried out.

"No need to yell" Helena replied softly as she left the room.

"I'm gonna go have a shower" Karen said as she left for the bathroom.

Drake looked at Zatanna and asked "Are you alright with this? With what happened with those two last night?" he asked.

"I may have never had group sex before, but Karen and Helena are hardly the first two women I've slept with" Zatanna replied.

She then noticed two golden eyes staring at her intently and asked "What?"

"I love you" Drake answered dumbly.

"I know you do" Zatanna replied gently as she tenderly laid a hand on his cheek "Come on, let's go get my Bloody Mary and figure out just what we did last night" she said as she got up from the bed and searched for her clothes and Drake tried to find the pieces of his armour scattered about the room.

Well, I hope you enjoyed that little trailer for a future chapter as you can certainly guess which Daedra prince will make one unforgettable night that Drake and Zatanna won't be able to remember.

And just to let you all know, I've recently written a new Skyrim crossover story; it is a YJ crossover with Skyrim but I haven't abandoned my first Skyrim/YJ story this new story was just an idea I had that I wanted to get off my chest.

And in regards to that story, I've set up a poll on my profile showing a list of potential girls, some of them are real life models/actresses/singers as I was curious to see how they would, so be sure to vote to make your opinion heard.

For now, I shall get to writing the next chapter for this story as soon as I can.

Peace out!  
Angry lil' elf.


	5. Chapter 5

DC New 52: Dragonborn chapter 5

The story so far: the Dragonborn has completed his first mission as a crime-fighter and met his first fellow hero and possible love interest, Zatanna.

Now we begin;

Odahviing landed smoothly on the ground in front of Drake's home. Both the Dragonborn and his companion Zatanna dismounted from Odahviing's back

"**THANK YOU ODAHVIING, YOU MAY GO NOW UNTIL I NEED YOU AGAIN"** Drake said in the Dragon tongue, Odahviing gave a rumbled and flew off towards the Rockies.

"Nice house you got here" Zatanna remarked as she looked at the Dragonborn's home.

"Thank you. Shall we go inside?" Drake asked, Zatanna nodded and looped her arm in his and they both walked up to the house and entered inside.

"Why do you have a working forge?" the sorceress asked as she cast a glance at the working forge.

"Just something to help me take my mind off things and if I ever need to repair my weapons or armour" Drake replied as he took off his helmet and set it down on the table and ran a hand through his short uneven dark blonde hair.

Zatanna smiled as she got a good look at his face; he was no stranger to combat as scars adorned his visage and crisscrossed on various places of his face, and the brunette witch briefly wondered if scars covered all of his body but that would have to wait, she was a third date girl after all.

"Now I believe I offered you a drink" Drake said as he looked at Zatanna.

"Yes, you did offer" she replied as she smiled up at him.

"What's your poison?" the warrior asked as he opened the drink cabinet near the kitchen counter to reveal a small selection of wines and spirits.

"Gimme a stiff drink, I could do with one after what happened today" the brunette witch replied as she sat down on a wooden stool.

"Stiff drink huh? Didn't think you'd go for the hard stuff" Drake said as he selected a bottle of whiskey and poured the brunette beauty and himself a double shot each.

"I'm full of surprises aren't I?" Zatanna replied slyly as she gratefully took the glass of whiskey from Drake's hand and took a sip of the caramel coloured alcohol and licked her lips savouring the taste of the beverage.

Drake then clinked his glass with hers and took a sip of his whiskey.

"So what's your story?" Zatanna asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"Well, long story short, I'm from another realm" Drake replied as he took his gauntlets off and set them down on the table.

"Really?" Zatanna said "Another realm? How did you end up here?" shew then asked.

Drake then began to explain how he had been hunting vampires that had escaped the raids of the Dawnguard and how he had followed them through the realm of Oblivion to Paradise Island where he met Steve Trevor and Diana.

"Paradise Island really exists?" Zatanna asked.

"Yep, I've seen it with my own eyes" Drake said "And from what I've heard from Colonel Trevor, Diana's been making big waves in this world" he added.

"Yeah, I've seen the news and gossip reports on TV, everybody thinks she's absolutely gorgeous" Zatanna said a little sourly as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hard not to think that, but beauty isn't all about what's on the outside" Drake said "It's what's on the inside as well" he added.

"Isn't that what ugly people say?" Zatanna asked.

"Do you think me ugly then?" Drake asked in mock offense as he glared at the magician.

"No! It's just… I-I'm sorry I didn't mean that!" Zatanna said apologetically but then she saw the look of amusement in the Dragonborn's eyes and smiled, thankful that he hadn't taken any offense.

"It's quite alright, Miss Zatara, it's just the drink talking" he said reassuringly as he looked at the whiskey bottle.

"Yeah, I guess I drank a little too much too soon" Zatanna replied apologetically as she looked at the whiskey bottle and at her drink in her hand.

"But let me tell you that I think you're just as beautiful as Diana, maybe even more so" Drake said earnestly as he held her smooth hand in his rough calloused one and smiled at her; Zatanna smiled back and replied

"Guess you haven't seen my no makeup morning face then" she mused.

"Are you wearing any makeup right now?" Drake asked curiously.

Zatanna smiled mysteriously and shook her head slowly.

"Well, you're beautiful either way" Drake said as he gently trailed a large calloused thumb over the back of her hand which made her blush and smile a little more.

"Thank you for the compliment, Mr Windhelm, I really appreciate it" the brunette beauty said with a brilliant smile.

"Call me Drake" the Dragonborn replied.

"Only if you call me Zatanna" the witch replied with a smile.

Soon the phone rang and Drake picked it up

"_Dragonborn. I saw the news, nice work even though it's not how I would've gone about"_ Steve's voice said through the phone.

"I did what was necessary, Colonel Trevor. How's Diana?" Drake asked.

"_Well the pencil pushers in Washington want to meet her and you, they want you on their payroll just to give you a heads-up"_ Steve replied.

"Why in the name of Talos would they want that?" the warrior asked.

"_Well, there are so many superhumans appearing in the world, the government wants a few on their side in case things go south"_ Steve said _"I'm doing what I can to explain to the bureaucrats that you and Diana aren't enemies, but they still wanna meet you both"_ he added.

"I understand, Colonel, just tell me when to come to Washington and I'll be there" the Dragonborn replied.

"_Will do, Mr Windhelm, I'll contact you then. Bye"_ Trevor said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Zatanna asked.

"That was my friend Colonel Trevor, apparently his superiors want to meet me and Diana because they're concerned about most of the superhumans in the world" Drake replied as he put the phone down.

"So they want you on their payroll?" Zatanna asked.

"I'd consider it, but I've had enough of politics to last me a lifetime" Drake answered.

"I'm sure you have" Zatanna said "So what can you tell me about your pet dragon?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't think Odahviing would appreciate you calling him a pet" Drake replied with a chuckle "Odahviing was once my enemy but after I defeated his master Alduin, another dragon, he pledged his allegiance to me and has saved my life many times since then" he explained.

Son the warrior began to tell Zatanna his life story, sparing none of the details to the witch. Zatanna was enthralled by the stories of Skyrim, the people, the beasts, the land and the magic; she wondered if it was all made up but Odahviing did put a wrench in that argument.

Soon, Zatanna said that she would have to leave for home; Drake offered her a lift back via the dragon express but Zatanna replied that she now had enough strength and energy to teleport back to her home.

"Well, Drake, I really should thank you for helping me today, I mean: I REALLY wanna thank you" she said in a slightly provocative tone.

"It's quite alright, Miss Zatara, I'm happy to help where I can" Drake replied with a blush as he caught the tone of the brunette sorceress's voice.

Zatanna smiled a bit at how flustered this mighty warrior could become when she flirted with him; he seemed unused to attention from the opposite sex which pleased her to no end at the thought of really laying down the charm on the mighty Nord warrior.

"Well if you ever need my help with ANYTHING, just give me a call" she said as she handed Drake a business card that had some digits scrawled on the back of it which the Dovahkiin recognised as a phone number to the witch's personal cellphone.

"I-I'll be sure to give you a call when I need it" he managed to say with a blush which made the brunette beauty of a woman smile wickedly and she then chanted an incantation and in a puff of blue smoke she disappeared leaving behind the scent of her perfume which was intoxicating to the Nord warrior as he inhaled a lungful of the scent.

"By the Nine" he muttered as he sat down in his chair and pondered on what just happened between him and Zatanna.

_To be continued…_

A/N: sorry for leaving this story on a cliffhanger, but I was getting bored with this chapter and wanted to pump it out as soon as I could, I promise in the next chapter we'll see some action once again.

I'm thinking that I should begin the Justice League Origins story arc and I'm thinking of adding Zatanna to the roster of the Justice League instead of adding her later during the Throne of Atlantis arc where Cyborg calls in other heroes to fight Ocean Master and the Atlantean army after Batman, Superman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman are taken out of action.

But that story arc will have to come later given that the Villains Journey and JL Dark storylines haven't begun yet as well as some Nirnian villains appearing in this story.

Some of you will be asking "Will Miraak be appearing in this story?" Short answer: yes, Miraak will be appearing in this story and Drake will be getting the Dragon Aspect Shout, Bend Will Shout and the Cyclone Shout, most of which he will find in Apocrypha and learn from Hermaeus Mora in exchange for knowledge of Earth, such as the knowledge of the Amazons, the Guardians of Oa, Krypton etc.

And I'm thinking of writing some omake story arcs when I've gotten enough chapters of this story under my belt, such as Sanguine disguising himself and challenging the Dragonborn and Zatanna to a drinking contest and both (spoiler alert!) lovers wake up the next morning in bed with Power Girl and Huntress like that trailer I mentioned in the previous chapter (was it the previous chapter? I can't remember :-/).

Of course, Power Girl as well as a few other girls will be a part of the Dovahkiin's life and it will more than likely be a harem pairing and I've got the list of girls down

They;

Zatanna (obviously)  
Karen Starr AKA Power Girl (Just as I said)  
Alexa of Themyscira (the cute red haired Amazon from the animated Wonder Woman movie because I quite like her)  
Swedish supermodel Elsa Hosk  
Mari McCabe AKA Vixen  
Beatriz da Costa AKA Fire (the Brazilian chick who's a apart of Justice League International)

That's about all the girls I'm gonna put on the harem for our Dragonborn hero and if I want to add another girl to the harem, it will be my choice alone but feel free to try and influence me (if you dare!)

Then comes the question of children: well I plan on writing a chapter where the children of the Dragonborn and his wives travel back in time to warn the Justice League of an impending threat and seeing their children with the Dovahkiin may push the women in his life to get him to marry them.

And regarding the children of the Dragonborn, I've gotten to thinking that what if years later when the Dovah kids are all grown up and are no heroes in their own right, end up in the Avatar The Last Airbender universe, it would be pretty awesome to see them laying a smack-down the Fire Nation Army thereby ending the Hundred Year War though I honestly think that it would be a very short story as the mothers of the Dovah kids are all very powerful women in their own ways and would've passed on their skills, abilities and genetics to their children along with their father's training so a fight between the Fire Nation Army and the Dovah Kids would be pretty one sided, no matter how powerful Ozai, Azula, Zhao etc. would be even under the influence of Sozin's Comet.

And y'all know how I said that I was going to give the Dragonborn some weapons such as Shining Knight's sword? I am still gonna do that but I've decided to make Shining Knight's sword look like the Biggoron sword from Legend of Zelda as that it would be more fitting for SK's sword to look like that.

And also on another note, I'm currently writing a new Skyrim crossover story this time involving another DC product called Ame-Comi Girls.

And for those of you who don't know what Ame-Comi Girls is, it's essentially based on the anime/manga style figurines of the DC women and DC decided to write a comic series based on it.

The basic premise of Ame-Comi Girls is that it's a world where only women have superpowers or abilities and take on heroic identities such as Power Girl being the female equivalent/analogue of Superman, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl with Carrie Kelly (Robin from Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns graphic novel for those of you who don't know) as Robin, and various other female heroes and some female versions of male heroes such as Beast Grrl being the female version of Beast Boy.

And I've set up a poll on my profile showing a list of potential women that could be with the Dragonborn who will be male and the first male superhero in the Ame-Comi universe and will be targeted by governments and foes alike eager to get a hold of his DNA to make more male superheroes.

And on the poll I decided to bring in a female version of Dick Grayson/Nightwing simply renamed named Dixie Grayson, why you ask? Because after I saw a picture of famous cosplayer Linda Le AKA VAMPY BIT ME in her genderbend femme Nightwing cosplay, it was too good to pass up, plus she looked amazeballs hot! Dat leather/vinyl clad ass… *drools*

Sorry about that, just me being a lonely horny nerdy geeky bastard again, I won't do that again unless someone mentions Vampy in her Nightwing costume again.

Also I've decided to write a lemon compilation of this story (my Skyrim/DC New 52 story in case you didn't get that) showing the lemon scenes between the Dragonborn and the women I've mentioned earlier, so keep an eye out for that.

Stay gold people  
Angry lil' elf.


End file.
